Alone
by Creativity Is Wonder
Summary: Everyone has at least one friend, right? All Chad has, is his girlfriend Sonny. He no friends, no family (That pay attention to him that is), nothing more. Nobody knows that he is alone. Sonny doesn't know, the studios doesn't know. He is also abused and neglected by a family member. This isn't the life that he wants. Chad is alone, and nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Readers! Are you still there? I hope you are! I have tried to do this many times before but I ended up putting it off. I have now finally been able to do it. I got a laptop for Christmas yesterday (by the way, I hope you have a Merry Christmas), and I can now update my stories as much as I want. I no longer have to use the family computer. I am now going to start re-writing "Alone". I realized that the first chapter was over 5,000 words and I am really tired (On christmas I didn't fall asleep until 12 and then woke up again at 3:30, I woke up about 10:00am this morning but I am still seriously tired) and just can't be bothered. sorry about that. Instead, I have decided to take the first part of the chapter and just re-write that for now. Here it is! I hope you like it. I truly believe that this is better than the original. I wrote the original over a year ago on my old account and it had so many mistakes, I have really improved my writing since then. I hope you like this new and improved chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

(Chad's Point Of View)

I slowly opened up my eyes and let out a sudden groan of pain. I was still laying on the cold, hard, floor from yet another beating in which I had been given by my father. I looked around at my surrounding, the floor that I lay on, like I said, was cold and hard. I looked around some more and noticed that blood was covering the flooring in little dry puddles. I winced slightly as I stood up,letting out a slight moan as pain shot through my chest. I walked into my private bathroom, watching my steps as I went. Placed on the wall in front of me was a glass mirror. I looked into the mirror, staring at my reflection. I brought my hand up and trailed my bony fingers across my face. On my right cheek, there was a small growing bruise about the size of a coin. I winced again as I brought my hand down to my left arm, small cuts and bruise planted here and there. My chest hurt too, but I wasn't about to take my t-shirt off to check the damage of it. It was probably nothing serious anyway.

I looked around the bathroom for a moment. My gaze stopped and my eyes landed on the first aid kit on top of the toiletries cupboard. I inched my arm forward and quickly grabbed it, placing it on top of the sink in front of me. I opened it up using the zip and lifted up the top of the bag. I fiddled around with a few things, taking them out of the bag and reading the labels on them. I had taken out several different bottles and packages before settling on a face cream which would cover up my bruise for the time being. I would have to leave the others as they were. After reading the instructions on the back of the tube, I unscrewed the cap and squirted some on to my hand. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror. There was a nice, thin layer of cream covering my cheek. The cream was almost the same colour as my skin so it wasn't very noticeable.

After everything was away and back in my bag, I put the bag back in the cupboard. Once that was done, I walked back into my bedroom and lay on top of my bed, waiting for my father to come home. When he does arrive, he will more than likely smell of beer and cigarettes. He does this a lot. He will beat me, and then go out to the pub with his friends as a little "celebration". They drink and drink, and drink until they get drink. Most of the time that is anyway. I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by a loud bang coming from downstairs. He was home.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I heard his voice echoing through the house.

Oh god, please save me!

"Get down here now!" He screamed, his voice slightly slurred from all the alcohol he had been drinking.

I let out a shaken sigh before getting out of bed and out of my bedroom. I stood at the stair landing for a second, slightly scared. After a moment or so, I finally gave in and slowly walked down the stairs, making my way to the front door. He was standing there, at the door. Looking drunk as ever.

"What is on your face?" He asked me, his voice rather demanding. He had probably noticed that my bruise was no longer visible, thanks to my face cream.

I took a breath through my nose, smelling the air. I immediately regretted it. His breath reeked of the alcohol he had been drinking and the cigarettes he had been smoking. I'd go on but won't as I have already said this several times before.

"Face Cream" I told him, although it didn't come out as I had wanted it to. I really wished I hadn't said it like that.

He scrunched up his nose slightly, trying to get around the attitude I had just accidentally used on him, "What did you to me?" He asked me, his teeth gritting together in anger.

"Nothing!" I told him, immediately shutting my mouth closed.

However, it was too late. His fist had already collided with my face, the impact was so hard that I began to feel a warm, sticky liquid dribble down my nose. Blood. He took a few more powerful strikes at my face before he decided that was enough. He waited a few seconds and I relaxed, thinking it was over. It wasn't though. Next, he brought up his foot and began to kick me in the stomach. I groaned in pain. I knew what was coming next, and he knew I did.

He let out a light chuckle before speaking, "Strip, now!" He commanded me.

I did as I was told, not wanting to have to be told a second time. I stripped out of my clothes so that all I had on was my underwear and socks. I watched scarce-fully as he took of his belt,swinging it around a few times.

"Lay down" He demanded, pointing to the floor.

Yet again, I did as I was told, groaning in pain as I did so. I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my back as he whipped me with the metal buckle on his belt. Each whip was more infuriating, more hurtful than the last. He continued this process for about twenty minutes. Once done, he threw me against the wall and started to bang my head against. I don't remember much of what happened after that. I felt dizzy, drowsy maybe. I must have lost consciousness as everything went black around me. I don't remember what happened after that.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think there is much to say really. I think I have really improved this as this was the first part of the first chapter and before, it was only 300 words but after having re-written it, it's almost 1,000 words. I will try to update this as much as possible as I will be able to now that I have a new laptop. I hope you all had a great Christmas! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey readers! Sorry for the late update, it's been a few days. Thank you for the review and thanks to the people who followed the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

**The Next Day**

(Chad's Point Of View)

I woke up on the cold, hard floor yet again, my body aching all over. I slowly got up, wincing slightly as I did so. I brought my arm up to my face and checked the time on my watch. It read: 5:30. I looked around at my surroundings for a moment. I was still downstairs. I walked slowly up the stairs, being careful of where I step. I peered in my dads bedroom, he was still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and then tiptoed back into my bedroom. I walked over to my wardrobe, trying to be as quite as possible. I took out my clothes for the day, leaving my uniform in my wardrobe. I could get changed again at the studio, no big deal.

After getting my things together, I.e. my car keys and wallet, I left house. I drove to the studios in silence, I didn't bother putting the radio on. I was to busy paying attention to my painful throbbing foot. There was nothing much I could do about it so I just tried to forget out about it. Once I arrived at the studios, I got out of my car and limped my way over to the studio doors. I tried to get in as quickly as possible so that I could get to my dressing room and relax my hurt foot. I was stopped half way by my girlfriend, Sonny Monroe.

She took a good look at me before speaking, wrinkling her nose up slightly, "Chad, are you okay?" She asked, taking a quick glance at my foot.

I let out a sigh, knowing this was coming, "Yeah, I'm fine" I told her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering" She said, she thought for a moment and then spoke again. "Why were you limping?"

Crap! Now I have to make up some kind of excuse.

Come on Chad... think!

"I was in a rush this morning, fell out of bed and knocked my foot on my bedside unit" I told her. I only hope that's she believed me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me, she seemed almost hesitant as whether to let me go or not.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me sonshine" I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh... Okay" She mumbled. "Love you, I really have to go now" She didn't say anything else, she just left.

Well... That was a nice conversation.

I took myself and my limping leg over to the set of Mackenzie falls and made my way over to my dressing room. Once I got into my dressing room I collapsed onto my sofa and rested my foot against a pillow. I took the remote of my coffee table and turned over the TV. I scrolled through the channels and found that there was nothing descent on so I decided to watch the news.

(Sonny's Point Of View)

"Hey guys" I said, walking into the prop house.

"Where have you been?" Tawni asked me with an attitude. "Your late!"

"Sorry, just got carried away talking to Chad" I told her, not wanting to get into it any more. They didn't need to know what we were talking about, it's none of there business.

"Whatever" Tawni said, looking me up and down. "Got any sketch ideas? Marshal wants them all in by friday"

"I think I have some" I said, looking at them all. They didn't answer.

I quickly rummaged through my bag trying to find the peace of paper I had written down my sketch ideas on. I started pulling odds and ends out of my bag until I found it.

"Found it!" I said as I held up the pieces of paper in my hands

"Good now read!" Grady demanded.

That's not like him... Oh well!

"Uh Grady when did you get here?" I asked, I hadn't noticed him standing there when I walked in.

"Oh we've all been here this whole time we just haven't been part of the conversation" Nico butted in. Huh, I never saw him either.

"Okay whatever, Anyway I have a few ideas that I think might work. Let's see I have a sketch about aliens, another sketch about gassie, another sketch about the check it out girls oh and Tawni I think I have a way for you to get Tawni town" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"How?" She asked full of excitement.

"Well I have a little thing I like to call... The check it out girls go to Tawni town!" I told her.

"YAY!"

"Come on lets go speak to marshal and ask if he likes this idea of ours" I said, picking up my things.

Me and Tawni walked out of the prop house and along the corridors to Marshals office. Once we reached his office door I knocked on it and waited for him to let us in.

* * *

**Authors Note: Note much to say really... Could I please get some more reviews on this chapter, just so I know that your reading? Thanks. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yay! quicker update. Thanks for the reviews, hopefully I can get chapter is slightly longer, not by much but it is still longer then the others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

(Chad's Point Of View)

"Chad Dylan Cooper please report to hair and make up" I heard through the speakers that had been placed on my dressing room wall.

I quickly looked in the mirror to see If I was presentable enough and then I limped my way over to hair and make up.

"Hey Chad" My assistant said as I sat down.

My assistant used to be a hair and make up specialist so I have her do it for me instead of having someone being hired for me like everyone else.

"Hey" I said to her, giving her a smile into the mirror, not wanting to turn around.

She studied me for a moment and then give me a concerned look, "Are you okay? You seemed to be limping your way over here"

"Oh yeah, I just fell out of bed this morning and knocked it" I told her, giving a slight nod toward my foot. "It's fine"

"Okay then" She said, not wanted to push on the subject. "So what have you been up to this week?" She asked me.

"Nothing much" I told her. "You?"

She gave a light smile and sighed, "Same" She replied.

I started to get a little bored so I took out my phone and started to play games on it,which after awhile I also got bore of. Eventually I just ended up tapping my fingers on the make up table and making a beat.

"What's up with all the bruises on your arm" She said as she started to gel in my hair to spike up the front.

"nothing" I said dully.

"Well there big" She said, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "how exactly did you end up with so many?" She asked me.

"Um I'd rather not say" I told her, I didn't want her knowing anything.

"Sorry, It's none of my business. Well you all done Chad now go to rehearsals" she told me with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you" I said as I walked off to set.

(Sonny's Point Of View)

"Thanks Marshal, bye" I said as me and Tawni left Marshals office.

"Well that went well" I said with a smile on my face.

"That went REALY well, I can't believe that Marshal finally agreed to Tawni Town"Tawni said excitedly.

"Well technically he agreed to the check it out girls go to Tawni Town" I told her.

"Whatever, same thing" she said. I sighed and walked to my dressing room.

As I walked into my dressing room I saw a note on my dressing table. I walked over to my yellow dressing table and picked it up. It read:

Dear Sonny,

Me and G just wanted to let you know that we have gone back to G's house to pick up some action figures. Just thought I'd let you know were we are.

Nico

I put the letter back on my desk and took out a book and started reading it. I started imagining it as if it were me and Chad in the book.

**The story**

"_We can't be together"_

"_Why?"_

_The couple walked across the boat together as the band played peaceful music._

"_I'm sorry but it's over"_

_And with that he walked into the moon light leaving the young girl shocked._

"Sonny?" a voice snapped.

"What?" I had tears running now.

"Why are you crying?" The blonde asked me.

"Sorry um.. just a sad story" I said as I closed my book. "Yeah sad story" I added as I put my book away on it's shelf.

"Okay whatever, I just wanted to tell you that Nico and Grady are back and there waiting for us in the prop house "

"Okay tell them I'll be there in a minute" I told her.

"Okay" She said. She made her way over to the door and said "By the way they want you to play action figures with them" Then she left.

I sighed and walked my way over to the prop house. Once I got to the prop house I saw Nico and Grady playing with there action figures. I decided to sit down beside them and watch. It looked like they were playing some kind of war game, I wasn't sure because I wasn't really paying attention to everything that was going around me. In fact it was just now that Nico and Grady decided to notice I was sitting beside them.

"Hey sonny" Nico said to me.

"Oh hey Sonny didn't see you there, How did things go with Marshal?" Grady asked straight after.

"Me and Tawni will tell you at lunch, We don't really want to tell you now but I do have one thing to tell you" I said to them.

"Ooooh what is it?" Grady asked excitedly.

"Well It's that Tawni is very happy and excited now, That's all you going to get, See how much you can get from that" I said to them.

"Nothing" Nico said.

"Nope nothing" Grady also said.

"There dumber than I thought" I muttered to myself.

"What?" They asked in unison whilst giving each other quick glances.

"Um nothing, Just talking to myself" I said, It was half true I was talking to myself but It was kind of aimed at them so maybe it was a teensylittle lie but oh well It's not like it's that big of a deal.

"Okay" Grady said.

"Hey sonny" I jumped in my seat when I saw who it was.

"Zora what are you doing here? I haven't seen you all day" I said.

"I decided to actually come out of the vents today and walk about these dirty floors instead of roaming around the vents which by the way could do with some air freshener" She told me with a disgusted look on her face as she made her way to the end of the sentence.

"Okay then, Why don't you just ask Marshal for some air freshener?" I asked her.

By this time Nico and Grady had gone back to playing with there action figures and didn't even know that Zora was here.

"I already tried but Marshal thinks that I'm not old or mature enough to handle things like that, He won't even let me use my own deodorants unless Tawni is supervising me" She said.

"Well em I don't know, Sorry Zora guess your gonna have to use something else" I told her.

"Oh I know, I'll go sneak some from Mackenzie Falls"She said.

"Um okay whatever"

With that being that Zora left me alone in the prop house to watch Nico and Grady play with there 'dolls' or as the call them _action figures._

* * *

**Authors Note: There is nothing really to say... Would you prefer if I updated quicker with 800-1000 words or if I wrote longer chapters but don't update as much? Also, I don't really like the ending of this story. Should I just continue re-writing it as it is or should I write it up until the last chapter, and make it longer meaning that I delete the last chapter. Would you like to see a longer version? Please review and let me know.**

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

(Chad's Point Of View)

I had just got back from rehearsals and my foot was hurting really badly. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I got out of my uniform and put it back into my wardrobe. Yes, I have a wardrobe in my dressing room. Anyway, It took me at least five minutes to search for something "Casual" to wear. Once I finally found something and tried to put it on, it quite hard as I had to wobble on one foot. It took me nearly ten minutes to actually put my clothes on. I wonder how long I will have to put up with this for.

After I though I looked presentable enough, I decided to go to the stage of _So Random! _And see my girlfriend who would more then likely be sitting in the prop house thinking of some funny sketches or watching TV. Never the less, I limped on my leg out of stage three and made my way to the _So Random!_ Prop house.

"Hey Sonshine" I said to my girlfriend as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Chad, how's the foot?" She asked me, gesturing to my sore foot with her hand.

"Hey Sonshine" I said to my girlfriend as I sat down beside her.

"It hurts pretty badly" I told her, not wanting to go into it any more.

"Are you sure you got it from just falling off your bed?"

I sighed before speaking, "Yes, I just fell out of my bed nothing serious" I assured her.

"I was just wondering because I've fell out of my bed loads of times and I never hurt myself that badly" She said to me giving me a look of concern.

"It's fine, Honestly"

"Okay then, So why did you come over here?" She asked me.

"What, can't I came here to see my amazing girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Well yes but don't you have rehearsals?"

"Already finished" I said to her.

"Okay, How about we watch a TV?"

"Sure" I said seeing as there was nothing else to do.

I watched as Sonny grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She started to scroll through the channels, It looked like there was nothing on so She just put on Tween Weekly.

"Let's just watch this since there is nothing else on" She said to me.

"Okay" I simply replied.

We watched Tween Weekly for about half an hour until it was time for lunch. I got up and turned off the TV. Me and Sonny made are way to the cafeteria and saw the rest of her cast mates waiting.

"What do you want for lunch today guys?" I asked politely. They told me what I want and I made my way over to tell Brenda.

"Hey Brenda, Could I have three lobsters and two steaks please?" I asked .

"Of course Mister Cooper" She said as she handed me over the plates.

I made my way back to the table everyone was sitting at and and handed everyone the food that they asked for. I sat down in my seat, took out my phone and started playing some games.

"Where's your food Chad?" Sonny asked me, noticing that I had nothing in front of me.

"Um I'm not hungry" I said.

The truth is that I really was hungry in fact my stomach was growling like a tiger or a lion but I wouldn't tell Sonny that. I hadn't been eating properly because of something my dad said to me last week, and now I'm actually starting to believe it.

_Flashback_

"_You are a worthless fat pig!" My dad said to me._

"_What?" I asked him as I looked up at his face._

"_I said your a fat pig! It's all those fancy meals that they give you at the studios that's making you fat, I can't believe you actually have a girlfriend your that fat or even just friends. One day you'll realise how fat you actually are and you'll start taking it into consideration about loosing A LOT of weight" He said to me. I was crying now._

"_Oh don't cry about it, I'm only telling you the truth. Something that your brain obviously it's doing_"_He also told me_

_End of flash back_

"Chad?" I heard a voice say.

"Huh? Sorry I was thinking" I said aloud.

"Chad are you sure your not hungry?" Sonny asked me.

"I'm sure" I said as I continued to mess around with my phone.

"Okay, If you say so but It's not my fault if you become sick because you haven't eaten" She said to me.

I kind felt guilty now because she really wanted me to eat but I'm still not going to eat no matter how much people tell me to.

(Sonny's Point Of View)

"So Sonny you said you where going to tell me and Nico what Marshal said?" Grady asked me.

"Yes , Tawni do you want to tell them?" I asked her.

"Sure, MARSHAL AGREED TO DO TAWNI TOWN!" Tawni screeched.

"God Blondie, Shut up!" Chad said.

"Anyway what Tawni said was wrong, Marshal agreed to do The Check It Out Girls go to Tawni Town, He also mentioned something about you two writing your own sketch to perform together" I said as I motioned to Nico and Grady.

"Cool" Grady said.

"Yeah, so G got any ideas?" Nico asked.

"Well I want to do another Dolphin Boy sketch" Grady said, jumping up and down like a child.

"Good idea G or even better another Toilet Genie sketch!" Nico suggested.

"YEAH!"Grady agreed excitedly.

"Come on let's get started" Nico took his plat and put it away followed shortly by Grady.

"Thanks for the lunch Chad" Nico said.

"No problem" Chad said looking up from his phone.

"We should probably go too Chad. Phone me when your at your house" I said to him.

"Okay"He said.

I got up put my plate away. I walked back to Chad, we shared a short kiss then I left.

"Bye" I heard him say as me and Tawni left the cafeteria.

Me and Tawni made are way over to the set and waited for Marshal to arrive.

"Hey guys did you tell Nico and Grady about the sketch I wanted them to do?" Marshal asked us as he walked onto set.

"Yup, they said They were either going to do another Dolphin Boy sketch or another Toilet Genie sketch" I told him.

"Okay, Well have you girls thought of a script for your new Check It Out Girls sketch yet?" He asked me.

"No but we will start on it soon, I'm sure me and Tawni will come up with some great ideas, Right Tawni?" I asked as I turned to see her staring at her nails.

"What?" She asked as she looked up from her pink nails.

"I was just telling Marshal that we'd have the script for our sketch ready soon and that we would have lots of amazing ideas" I told her.

"Oh yes this sketch will be on of the best ones yet since it's about Tawni Town" She said.

I sighed and left Tawni and Marshal standing on set whilst I made my way back to my dressing room. Once I was in my dressing room I walked over to my dressing table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write down a script.

Once I was satisfied with what I had written I left the piece of paper on Tawni's dressing table for her to read, Hopefully she will like it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, so that was another slightly longer chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long for it. Could you please review and let me know what your thoughts are? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey Readers! I think it has been nearly a week since I updated? It feels longer than that. Long chapter here! I felt that you needed a longer update. I have been really busy with school this week. I had a history test on Tuesday a French writing test on Wednesday and today I had my French speaking test. Also, on the weekends I do musical theater, well it's a drama club for kids of ages 10-18 but the shows that we do are music theater. Anyway, I have been practicing non-stop for that as show week is coming up soon, next month to be exact. Just so you know, this year we are performing "Oliver Twist". So yeah, as you can see, I have been really busy. My scheduled has been jam packed. Because I was so busy, I didn't have a lot of time to edit it all of this so most of it hasn't been edited. Sorry about that, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

_4 hours later_

(Chad's Point Of View)

I got a text from my phone. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked who the text was from, It was from my dad. He wanted me home now. I was going home in 5 minutes any way seeing and the studio doors close in half an hour. I gathered my things together and walked over to my car. Again, Like this morning the car ride was silent. Once I reached my house I walked up to the door, opened it and stepped in side.

As soon as I walked into the house I saw my dad sitting on the sofa watching TV with a bottle of beer in his hands. I heard my phone start ringing, luckily it was already in my hand. I knew it was Sonny so I went to answer It but I was too late my dad beat me to it.

He took the phone off me and threw it against the wall. I watched as the screen smashed and the back fell off and all bits and peace's were sticking out.

"What the hell was that for? That was my girlfriend" I said to him.

"What exactly did I tell you last week?" He asked me.

"That I was a fat pig and that you don't know what my girlfriend or friends see in me" I said.

"Exactly and I thought you were going to take that under consideration?"

That got me mad.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT I COULDN'T FUCKING PHONE MY GIRL FRIEND, DID YOU?" I screamed at him.

"Okay that's it, GO GET THE BELT" He shouted. I have a felling I shouldn't have done that...

-the next day-

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I realised I was in my bed. I was confused, I have now Idea how I ended up in my bed. I got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I took off my clothes leaving me in just my boxers and looked at myself in the fool length body hight mirror. I had bruises up my arms, Big purple bruises across my stomach and just as many bruises down my legs. I took off my boxers stepped into the shower.I turned the hot water on and let it run down my back. Now and again I would whimper as the boiling water hit my bruises. Even though it the water made my back hurt, It kind of felt good in a way. It's hard to explain what it actually felt like. I relaxed for a bit as the water trickled down my back. Eventually I knew I had to get out and not waste the water or my dad would go mental at me so I quickly washed my hair, the rest of my body and washed away all the soap and bubbles. After I did that I took a towel, wrapped it around my waste and walked to my bedroom. I quickly dried myself and towel dried my hair. I used to dry it with a hair dryer but now since I have short hair I don't need to and I just dry it with a towel. I quickly got changed and walked down the stairs.

I walked through the hallways of my house and peered through few doors. The last door I check before going to the kitchen was the living room. I opened the living room door slightly and sighed in relief that he wasn't there. I then walked into the kitchen. I didn't really eat breakfast in the morning, I wasn't a breakfast type person. I would just have a glass of orange juice and that would be it. I walked over to my fridge, Opened the door and looked for the carton of orange juice. I let out a loud sigh when there was none there, my dad probably drank it all on purpose knowing it was my favourite. I ended up going for milk instead. I took the milk carton out and put it on the kitchen bunker, went to the cupboards and grabbed a small glass. I put the glass don, Poured the milk into it and then put the milk carton back into the fridge. I stood beside the bunker and quickly drank my milk.

I tried to think of where my dad would at this time of the morning. He wasn't in his bedroom, I already checked there and he wasn't anywhere else in the house. He wouldn't be out drinking because the pubs don't open at this time and he won't be at work because he doesn't have a job. I earn all the money for us. And since he doesn't have a job I end up paying all the rent and buying all the food for the house. He doesn't earn any money at all so he doesn't play for anything. When he goes out clubbing and drinking he uses my money. He doesn't even ask for it, he just goes into my bank account and takes out money. I don't know how he found out my pin or found my credit card but he did. He uses a lot of money when he goes drinking so by the time I want to do something like take Sonny on a date to see a movie or go get dinner I end up having to cancel because I have no money left on my card and I have to wait until I get paid again but then when I do get paid again I have to pay the bills and so on so I end up taking to the park or getting ice cream nothing fancy or expensive. I haven't been on a proper date with Sonny in god knows how long.

She doesn't know that I live with just my dad and that he abuses me, Nobody does. When I can't take her on dates because I have no money to go on dates, she offers to pay for it. She knows that it's not me using all the money on my card but she doesn't know I have to use half of the money on rent either. Whenever she offers to pay for the date, I say no and that she doesn't need to use her money and I end up going to the park or something with her. When I decline her request of paying for the dates she just sighs. She hates how we never go on proper dates and I always feel guilty because it's always my fault. Well technically it's my dad's fault also, for using all my money but then if I told Sonny that she would just say it's not my dad's fault I don't take her anywhere. She's right. It's coming up for mine and Sonny's anniversary soon. I don't usually buy her expensive gifts because I never have enough but I do buy her something nice and she always thanks me for it. This year I'm getting her a charm bracelet and I actually have enough for it because I've been saving up and putting the money where my dad doesn't look.

I sighed when I realised that I better stop thinking and get ready because I was going to be late for work. I washed and dried the glass I drank my milk out of and put it back in the cupboard. I got my wallet and my car keys, put them in my pocket then put my shoes on. I walked through the hallways and made my way to the front door. I grabbed my jacket off the hanger, put It on and then let for work.

Chad's POV:

I got into my car and drove away. I put on the radio for a few minutes but the only thing on was radio news so I just turned it off. It didn't take that long to get to the _Condor Studios. _About 10 minutes at the most. I noticed that one of the mirrors at the side of the car where facing the wrong way. I turned it until I could actually see my face in it. I When I did see my face in it, I realised I forgot to put on cover up and all the bruises and cuts where clearly visible, you could see them a mile a way. I turned the corner and parked in the _Condor Studios _car park. I parked my car next to Sonny's car, Like I did every day. I check my face in the car mirror once more and then got out.

When I got out my car I took off my jacket and swapped it with my hoodie (Hooded jumper). I put my hoodie on and pulled the hood over my head. I folded up my jacket and put it in the back seat in my car. I locked my car, Put my head down and walked to the studios looking down at the floor with my hands in my pockets. When I walked into the studios, I walked through the halls and walked into the cafeteria. Luckily nobody else was there so I walked up to the counter and bought a bottle of water. I then walked out of the cafeteria, my head still facing down at the floor. I quickly drank my water, Put the empty bottle in the bin then put my hands back in my pockets and continued to walk.

I continued to walk through the hallways. I walked past the prop house, Supply closets and the rest of the set of _So Random. I_ walked through to stage three, walked through the big doors that said _Mackenzie Falls _and walked past the set. I saw Sonny standing looking about. Probably looking for me. I continued to walk with my head down, hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Chad!" Crap! I continued to walk anyway, well more like speed walked.

"Chad! Get here I need to talk to you" _Well now is not the time for talking!_

She ran over on her heels and grabbed my arm. I stopped where I was but still continued to look at the floor. She put her hand on under my chin and lifted my head up. She then took my hood down. She gasped. She obviously saw all the bruises and cuts on my face and that my hair was a mess.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She brushed her hand across my battered face. I winced as pain struck through me.

I didn't answer her. I just stayed silent and removed her hand away from my now very hurt face. I then casually Pulled my hood back over my head and abruptly ran to my dressing room as fast as I could.

I arrived swiftly in my dressing room in just under a minute . I headed straight for my faded blue dressing table and rummaged through the slightly broken drawers. I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"Where's the damn cover up?" I asked myself as I started flinging things across the room.

I continued to throw things across the room. I opened the next drawer down. I began to empty that drawer too, chucking everything behind my back to find yet again that it wasn't there. I opened a third drawer, I threw a few things out and and then moved my hands about the drawer. Still nothing.

I was so annoyed. If I didn't find the cover up, I would have to walk around the studio all day with clearly my clearly battered and torn face covered in bruises and then Sonny would keep asking me how I got them and knowing she won't give up on until she found out.

I placed my hand on my desk and slid it across, making everything fall off. I did that for a while until my hand came in contact with a very sharp object. I bit my lip to prevent me from screaming. When I pulled my hand away, It was covered in thick, red blood. A few tear drops escaped my eyes and trickled down my face from the pain. I stretched my arm out and continued to look for something to mask my face.

Soon my hand yet again came in contact with the sharp object which I was yet to find. I picked up the sharp object that I had Coincidentally left on my dressing table and started to twirl it about in my hands. It was silver, sharp and pointy and It had a black handle. It was a pair of scissors. Sharp ones. I stared at it for a few moments. I thought Sonny would have ran in by now seeing as she supposedly needed to talk to me. I know she is my girlfriend and all but she seems to be "needing to talk" to me allot.

I quickly erased Sonny from my mind and continued to focus on the pair of scissors in my hands. I did something I didn't expect myself to do. I edged the scissors towards my skin, when they came in contact with my skin I made a small diagonal cut. I watched as red blood flowed down my hand. I had two bleeding hands now and I didn't care. I looked around at the mass of things that lay on my dressing room floor and let out a long sigh, I knew I would have to clean this up soon. I moved the sharp blade across my wrist, making a light slit. I went over it again and watched as pools of warm, red, blood, began to trickle down my wrist. I the blade again and carved the words "CDC+SM" Into my arm. The blood began to flow in different direction, dripping onto the floor.

I took one last glance at the scissors and then placed them onto my messed up desk. I stood up and looked at the round shaped mirror in front of me. I stood there for a while and looked at my tear stained and bruised face. It wasn't a pretty sight. I hurt inside to even look at myself, at how ugly I thought I was or how ugly my dad always said I was. I remembered something my dad had said to me not that long ago and cried at the thought.

"_Look at you! You are worthless and ugly, nobody wants you!" My dad said to me. A tear slipped down my cheeks as I listened and took in what he was saying._

_He walked a cross the room and then walked back, placing a mirror in front of my face._

"_Look at yourself! This is why you have no friends, Nobody can stand to look at you. It hurts people just to look at you" He said._

_I moved my hand up and touched my face in the mirror. He was right, What am I? I'm just a worthless boy that has nothing to live for._

"_Your worthless, ugly, fast, a cow, nobody wants you..." The list went on and on._

I shook the memory out of my head and continued to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I heard a gasp.

"Chad what happened in here?" I turned around to see my shocked... yet beautiful looking girlfriend.

"ummm I can explain" I said as I walked backwards.

"You better explain, what happened to your face?" I watched as she moved her eyes down to level with my hands. "And your hands, what the hell happened to your hands that made them bleed to much?" She edged closer to me.

"Well..." I didn't want to lie to her but then again I didn't want to let out my secrete because truth be told, if I let me secrete out my dad will kill me, literally! "Okay, I made the mess of the room and I also did this" I gestured to my hands. "But my face, I have no idea how that happened" Man I sounded like an idiot.

"Okay then, first of all why did you do that? And second of all how could you how you did this?" She asked, gesturing to my torn up, tear stained face. She was right in front of me now.

"I was angry with myself okay? And as for my face, Like I said I have no idea how that happened" I told her.

"Okay then"

I watched as she walked across the room and began to put everything back into it's original place. She then grabbed the first aid kit that was hung up on the wall and dragged me by my arm to the sofa that was beside my desk. We sat on the sofa,she opened up the first aid kit and took out some wipes. I looked down at my hands and saw that the blood still hadn't stopped and it was all over my shirt. Sonny picked up my left hand and slowly wiped the blood away. I winced slightly as the wipe came In contact with my skin. After she finished wiping away the blood she look at the cuts and scars on my hand that I had cut with the scissors. She gently brushed her fingers over them. Her eyes widened when she spotted the cut I made that said CDC + SM.

"Why would you do this Chad?" She ask me.

"I was angry okay! I didn't know what I was doing, I was just angry!" I shouted at her. I didn't really mean to shout but it just came out.

"I'm sorry I asked" She looked down and continued to tend my wounds.

"Well sometimes sorry just isn't good enough" I huffed.

(Sonny's Point Of View)

I decided just to ignore that comment and finish what I was doing. I couldn't believe that Chad would cut our initials into his hand.

"Chad why would you do this?" I asked with concern. I gently brushed my finger across the cuts on his hand.

"I was angry okay" He looked down, guilty.

"Just don't do it again okay?" I asked.

"I'm not promising anything" He mumbled. I sighed and put the first aid kit away.

"I still have no idea what you have done to your face but If I were you I would put something on it to hide it, perhaps some make up" I suggested.

"**Thanks for the tip, gee I would never have thought of that" He said. His voice full of sarcasm. That hurt a bit but I did my best not to show it.**

**"**Well... bye" I ran out of the room, I was late for rehearsals.

(Chad's Point Of View)

I sighed. I put my hood back over my head and went to ask someone for make up. Who I had no idea. I just walked to Skyler's dressing room.

I knocked on the door and waited until he opened it.

"Chad?" I looked up.

"Hey Skyler, look do you have any make up? You know to cover up my face?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing just give me some make up" I shouted.

"Fine" He walked across to his dressing table and got a white box out from one of the drawers. He then walked back and handed it to me.

"Here, keep it. I have a weird feeling you will be needing it a lot" He smiled.

"Um thanks" I smiled.

"No problem"

* * *

**Authors Note: Was the chapter okay? I hope it was because like I said, I didn't really have time to change much. Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay, so... shorter chapter. This story is coming to an end now so I am going to update as much as I can. There are only a few more chapters left. The next story I am going to re-write is "Pulling Through It All" which is my very first story I ever wrote on here! It is over 20 chapters so It will take slightly longer to re-write. I may put some chapters together and make them longer. Not sure yet. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

(Chad's Point Of View)

I put my head back down and walked back into my dressing room, which was now tidy by the handy works of my girlfriend. I sat on the chair beside my desk, Opened up the white box that Skyler had given me and put the make up on my face. I made sure to cover up all the cuts and bruises and make sure that non of them were visible. When I was done I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was bruise free. I put the make up back into it's box, put it into a drawer and then walked out to set.

When I reached set I was handed a script. The director said we had five minutes to look it over before we started rehearsing. We were aloud to use our scripts for rehearsals but our director likes to make sure we have read the script over before we rehearse. I didn't read it over, I just read the plot line one the back. All I knew was that It was about Mackenzie an his dad and that an argument of some sort was going to happen.

"And.. ACTION" My director called.

"_Mackenzie how you do this?" Mackenzie dad said._

"_I don't know what your talking about" Mackenzie replied._

"_Don't talk such crap! You know exactly what I'm talking about" His dad shouted._

_He walked up to Mackenzie and started to hit him._

"_Dad stop what are you doing?" Mackenzie asked._

"_Giving you what you deserve!" He was about to him him again when..._

"I'm sorry I can't do this" I cried and with that I ran off to my dressing room.

When I reached my dressing room I walked in and made sure nobody had followed me. I sighed in relief that they hadn't, slammed the door shut and locked it. I heard my phone go off so I walked up to my dressing table and unlocked my phone to read the text I had received. It was from my dad.

_Hey son of a bitch! I have a surprise for you when you get home, so make sure you get home early. ~dad_

I put my phone on my desk not bothering to come off of the message and ran to my bathroom. Yes everyone in the falls has a private bathroom in there dressing room. I didn't bother to close the bathroom door since my dressing room door was locked. I went straight for the bathroom cabinet. I rummaged around a bit until I found a razor. It wasn't an electric one, it was like one of those ones that girls use except it was for boys and it was blue. I took the razor out, closed the bathroom cabinet and sat on the floor.

I sat in the corner and brought my knees up to my chest. I sighed and help up my wrist, it was wet from my tears. I could still see my previous cuts as they were only made a few hours ago. I slowly and shakily brought the razor up the my wrist and dragged it across the skin. I took the razor from my wrist and watched the red blood pour out. There wasn't a lot because it was just a small cut. I put the razor on my wrist and dragged it across again, this time making an even bigger cut. I moved the razor away and watched the blood flow down my hand and land on the bathroom tiles. I heard someone knock on my dressing room door.

"Chad, are you in there?" I heard Sonny shout. Shit!

"Um yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back to her.

I quickly stood up, washed the razor and put it back were I found it. I then my my hand under the taps and washed away all the blood. I winced a the water went into my cuts. It stung. Once all the blood was away, I dried my hand and stuck a big white plaster on it.

"Chad you there?" Sonny called out,

"2 minutes!" I shouted.

I quickly got rid of any evidence of blood from the floor, picked up my phone and then went to unlock my dressing room door.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, why was the door locked?" Sonny asked me.

"oh um I just didn't want Portlyn to come and annoy me" I lied.

"Oh okay" She said. "Portlyn said you ran off set during a scene, something about you crying. Why?" She asked me as she ran a hand through my blonde locks.

"It's nothing" I said.

"You sure?" She asked me.

"I'm sure" I gave her a small smile.

"So you want to go get some lunch?" She asked me. I just nodded, I'm not up for lunch.

We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria were the randoms were already sitting, probably waiting for Sonny. I got them the "Good Food" again and then sat down quietly as they ate. Sonny forced me to get something to eat but I am not going to eat it. I'm just gonna sit and stare at it for an hour.

"Chad come you have to eat, you didn't eat lunch yesterday either" Sonny said to me.

"I'm not hungry" I said but just like yesterday, my stomach decided to rumble.

"See, yes you are now eat or I will have to feed you" She laughed.

"No" I protested. I am not going to give into that cute little laugh of hers.

"Chad" She gave me a stern look.

"Fine" I gave up.

I stabbed my fork into my steak and put a bit into my mouth. I really wanted to spit it out but I couldn't she was eyeing me like a hawk. I chewed it slowly and then swallowed.

"See wasn't that hard was it?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Now finish it" She said as she went back to her own food.

I sighed and continued to eat the steak. When I had eating about half of the steak I couldn't eat any more.

"You done?" Sonny asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well at least you ate something" She smiled.

"Excuse me a second" I said as I put my fork on onto my plate.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked me.

"Toilet" I told her.

"Okay" She said.

I walked out of the cafeteria and through the halls until I came to the men's toilets . When I got there I looked to see if there was anybody there and then walked into a cubical and locked it. My phone beeped, I looked at it. It was another text from my dad.

_You better not be eating lunch, you know its just going to make you fatter ~ DAD_

I let a single tear flow down my cheek. I knelt down in front of the toilet. I stuck two of my fingers down my through and heaved until I threw up. I did that another three times until nothing came out. I then flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and walked back into the cafeteria and sat down beside my girlfriend.

"Hey"I said. She looked up.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled.

"You sure? You look awfully pale" She put the back of her hand against my cheek.

"I'm fine, really" I assured her as she moved her hand away.

"Okay" She sighed.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER TO HAIR AND MAKE UP"

"I gotta go" I said.

"Okay" She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Bye" I waved and walked to my set.

* * *

**Authors Note: There it is! Could you please review I haven't been getting as many reviews as I hope. I understand that people are drifting away from the swac fanfiction now but I know that some of you are still out there so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! It means so much to know that you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With a Chance"**

* * *

(Chad's Point Of View)

When I arrived on set I dreaded what my director had to say to me. Instead of shouting at me, he called me over to where he was sitting. I walked over and sat in the seat beside him. There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"So I guess your wondering why I ran off set?" I asked my director.

"No, and I'm not angry at you because it was just a rehearsal. However, if it was a recording I would have been very, very angry" He told me.

"Okay... Can I go now, as in back to the cafeteria?" I asked him. I really can't be bothered with this right now.

"No" He replied.

"Eh... Why?" I asked him.

"Your dad phoned and said he wants you home early" My director explained to me. Great! Just where I don't want to be the most. I'd rather stay here where I can throw up my guts. Fuck. My. Life. (Sorry for my language)

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong?" My director asked me.

"Nope, nothing at all" I assured him. "Things are just dandy" I put on one of my famous fake smiles which by the way, I have used at least ten times today.

"Okay well he wants you home as soon as possible" My director said, then he left. Well that was rude. Who does that? He didn't even tell me why my dad wanted me home so early.

I sighed and walked off to my dressing room to collect my belongings. I picked up my phone and my wallet and stuffed them in my pocket beside my car keys. I immediately took my phone out of pocket as it was vibrating against my leg. I unlocked the screen and checked who was texting me. Great! It was my dad.

_Hey son, want some advice? GET HOME NOW!_ ~ You loving Dad.

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. I had nothing to say to that. I got into my car and stuck on the radio as I backed out of the studio. Ugh! The radio is doing those questionnaire adverts again.

_Are you a victim of Child abuse?_

Yes

_Does anybody know about it/_

No

_Call 0197-6354-3389 (made up number) and ask for the child abuse help line, now!_

Hah! Yeah right, like I'd do that. My dad would probably kill me if I called bloody child abuse on him. I am definitely going down that road. I tuned off the radio and looked at my surroundings. I was outside my house. I could just squint my eyes and see my dad drinking a bottle of beer. Well he's probably drunk. I was being sarcastic but yeah, he probably is drunk. I sighed and walked into my house to greet my drunken father.

"Ah, I see your home" I heard someone say. I jumped. I turned around and saw my dad on the sofa, feet on the table, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey dad" I said to him. I set my car keys on the coffee table beside me and walked up to him.

"So.." He began as he took a puff of his cigarette. "I have a surprise for you" I gulped. This won't be good, his surprises are never good.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll say" My dad said. I followed him into the kitchen where a fully cooked meal sat in the middle of the table.

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked confused.

"All for you" He said.

"But I'm not hungry" I protested. Actually, I'm starving.

"Yes you are" my dad began. "I told you not to eat lunch, you must be starving" He said

"Um no, I'm not" I told him. I really don't want to eat that and then have to puke it al up while he is in the house.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME!" He shouted. What? "You ate your lunch, didn't you?" He asked me.

"No" I lied in a shaky voice. My voice trembled. He is scary when he shouts. Well actually, he is scary all the time.

"Yes you did" He smiled evilly. "I can tell, you look like you have put on weight" He said.

I looked down. He was right. I have put on weight, to much for my liking. I looked at my watch, it was three thirty. There's no harm in going to bed seven hours early is there? I decided to sneak away, hoping my dad wouldn't catch me.

"Where are you going?" I turned around on my heals. He caught me.

"To bed" I said firmly.

"What? Without eating the nice meal I made for you?" He asked. "Good! You need to loose a lot of weight before you can eat all of that anyway" He chuckled.

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed at him.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS UP STAIRS NOW" He screamed back at me.

I lay on my bed looking up at the sealing. I cried myself to sleep that night. I just had to let it out. I don't like being alone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Really short chapter... Sorry about that. This story is coming to an end soon. One more chapter which I will probably post tonight. I really want to get this done as soon as possible. Then I can get to re-posting "Pulling Through It All" previously called "Chad With a Problem". Please review?**


End file.
